


A Bird in the Hand

by StellarWing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bird Kravitz, Fluff and Smut, Half-Aarakocra Kravitz, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing
Summary: Kravitz has a few strange quirks he inherited from the aarakocra side of his ancestry. Taako has seen enough strangeness in his life to take it in stride.





	A Bird in the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> [Griffin voice] It's pornography for birds.
> 
> You may have noticed a thematically similar fic posted by [pepgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepgold) the other day. A small group of us were discussing this subject for longer than is probably normal. I promise there is no idea stealing involved!

When Taako first met Kravitz, he assumed his black, feathery wings were part of the whole reaper aesthetic he had going on. He otherwise appeared human, and Taako honestly appreciated how extra it was of the Raven Queen to give her bounty hunters raven wings. A little on the nose, sure, but it was a good look on Kravitz.

It wasn't something Taako commented on until date number three, when Kravitz mentioned that his current form, while a construct, was a replica of how he appeared in life.

"'Cept for the big-ass wings, yeah?" Taako said with a laugh, making a motion with his hands that was vaguely like flapping (he may have been a few drinks in by then).

Kravitz frowned at him, then turned his focus downward, as if embarrassed. "N-no, this is... how I looked when I was alive."

Taako stared blankly at him. "Wait, are you- are you telling me you had raven wings _before_ working for the Raven Queen?"

Kravitz shifted uncomfortably. "They're not- yes, I did, but they're not exactly raven wings, I'm part aarakocra."

Taako burst out laughing, and he felt a _little_ bad about the dismayed expression Kravitz turned his way but it was just too perfect.

"Talk about uh, being made for a job. Is that why the RQ picked you?"

Kravitz was looking increasingly uncomfortable, and actually glanced toward the door as if considering fleeing from the situation. "I like to think she chose me for my abilities," he said with unmasked annoyance.

Taako genuinely liked Kravitz and wanted to keep seeing him, so he decided to back off on the teasing before he really did flee, mentally marking the wings as a sensitive subject.

Taako later learned that Kravitz also had feathers on his chest, extremely soft and downy, and he delighted in running his fingers through them (once they were at a point in their relationship where such a thing was acceptable). Kravitz practically melted under his touch.

There were other quirks Taako started to notice as they spent more time together. He had always known that Kravitz had a love for jewelry, but he learned that this extended to all shiny things that struck him as pretty, to the point that he would stop to collect rocks and shells that piqued his interest. Kravitz initially hid this habit from Taako, but as he became more comfortable he began to indulge himself more often. And Taako did his best not to discourage him, because it was oddly adorable and so uniquely Kravitz.

The two of them eventually bought a place together, and Taako became accustomed to finding trinkets in unusual places around the house. At first he assumed them misplaced, but discovered Kravitz became upset if they were moved without his knowledge, so he just left them be. He really didn't mind them, and had plenty of his own crap strewn about besides.

Taako thought he had seen all the strange bird-like tendencies Kravitz possessed, but it turned out there was one more his now-fiance had hidden from him. And he discovered it only by accident.

Taako was supposed to be going on tour to promote his newest product, a line of cookware emblazoned with his face, but an accident on one of the major train lines had delayed the trip until further notice. He had been standing around at a train station for hours as he waited for news on why his ride never showed up, and he had been so annoyed and exhausted that it didn't occur to him to call Kravitz and let him know he was coming back home.

He entered the house and headed straight for the bedroom, planning to change out of his nice touring clothes and into something comfortable, but he paused at the closed door when he heard a noise from the other side.

It was a low moan, a familiar sound that caused Taako's cock to twitch with interest. He lingered at the doorway, catching the sound of panting followed by a sharp gasp. Taako hadn't been horny when he entered the house, but he suddenly felt like if he didn't have some part of Kravitz touching him immediately he might die.

Taako swung the door open, earning a startled cry from Kravitz that sounded oddly like a squawk. Kravitz was sprawled out naked with his very hard cock in his hand, as expected, but he wasn't on the bed as Taako had pictured.

In fact, the bed had been completely stripped of blankets and pillows, and they had been piled on the floor along with several of their spare comforters (and were those some of Taako's clothes?), arranged in what Taako could only describe as- a nest, he realized. Kravitz had made a nest on their bedroom floor.

Kravitz was in the center of this blanket nest, frantically trying to cover himself up, as if Taako might somehow be offended by the sight of him so worked up. He was blushing furiously, and refused to look Taako in the eye.

"Taako, I didn't expect you to be- Ah, this is-"

"Trip got cancelled last minute," Taako explained with a wave of his hand. "It's cool if you need your own private time, but ya mind telling me what the rest of this is?"

Kravitz squirmed, and Taako wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or if he was just trying to get friction against his still noticeably stiff erection. "Sometimes I get these- these _instincts,_ that make me want to- to nest and mate. And you weren't here so I just... thought I'd..."

He trailed off and squirmed again, and this time he definitely intended to rub himself against the side of his nest, letting out a desperate whimper. And _damn_ that sound did things to Taako. Mostly in the dick region. They could have a deeper discussion on this nest situation once they were both thoroughly sated.

Taako grinned lasciviously at Kravitz. "You got room in there for one more?"

Kravitz didn't say anything, just let out a choked whimper and nodded enthusiastically. Taako was already stripping off his uncomfortable clothes, using a touch of magic to make the process faster, and was naked by the time he crawled into the nest, straddling Kravitz's hips as he captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Kravitz whined into the kiss, jerking upward to grind against Taako, desperation in every one of his movements.

"Mmm, already so worked up, huh?"

"Taako," Kravitz groaned, "Taako, _please,_ I-I need... something, anything, _fuck._ "

"Well, since you asked nicely..." Taako teased, sliding down Kravitz until his head was positioned over his needy cock.

Taako had rarely seen Kravitz _this_ worked up, and as much as he loved to tease, it was only fun if they were both enjoying it. But right now, Kravitz clearly just wanted to get off, and Taako was all too happy to help him get there.

Taako took Kravitz into his mouth, relishing the sharp cry his fiance let out as he swallowed around him, taking him all the way to the back of his throat.

" _Taako_ ," Kravitz gasped, struggling to get enough air into his lungs to form words, "Taako, fuck, I-I-"

Kravitz's desperate sounds and the weight of the cock in his mouth as he bobbed his head sent sparks of arousal coursing through Taako, and he couldn't resist sliding a hand down to stroke himself in time with his other movements. Pre-come spilled across his tongue and he knew from the jerk of Kravitz's hips that he was close. He squeezed Kravitz's thigh and hummed against him, a signal for Kravitz that let him know he could come in his mouth, and that itself seemed to be enough to send him over the edge. With a half-strangled cry of " _Taako!_ " he came down his throat.

Taako sucked gently on Kravitz's softening cock as he twitched with the aftershock of his orgasm, reaching up one hand to run through his soft chest feathers. Kravitz carefully nudged Taako away when it got to be too much and Taako sat up, continuing to touch himself with slow, careful strokes.

Kravitz spent a moment just watching Taako touch himself, entranced. "Taako," Kravitz said reverently, "Please let me...  _Gods,_ I want to fuck you."

Taako raised an eyebrow at him and laughed breathily. "Babe, that might be a bit tough when you _just_ blew your load, yeah?"

Kravitz swallowed and licked his lips. "It won't take me long."

Taako was not a patient person and very much just wanted to jerk himself off to completion, or something equally fast, but the way Kravitz was eyeing him hungrily made him think that waiting would be worth it. With incredible reluctance he let go of himself, and instead reached for Kravitz to pull him into a kiss.

Their lips slotted together perfectly and Kravitz wrapped his arms around Taako, dragging him onto his lap. It was only a few seconds of increasingly frantic kisses before Kravitz very suddenly lifted Taako and flipped them both, ending with Taako on his back and Kravitz kneeling over him, eyes dark and needy.

Taako decided that if he was going along with this weird fetish, he was going to see how worked up he could get his fiance.

"I like your nest," Taako crooned, using his most sultry voice, watching Kravitz's face intently for a reaction.

Kravitz's eyes widened and he swallowed. _Bingo._

"Y...you do?" Kravitz lowered his mouth to Taako's neck, sucking a bruise there before whispering, "I made it for you."

Taako moaned at the attention to his neck. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I... I didn't know you were going to be home, but I was- I was thinking of you..."

"Mmmm..." Taako ran his fingers down Kravitz's back and through the feathers at the base of one of his wings. "Were you thinking about fucking me in it?"

Kravitz made a choked noise and licked along Taako's collarbone. "Yes," he gasped out, " _Yes._ "

Taako arched upward, grinding up against him, eliciting a gasp from Kravitz. "You got me here now."

Kravitz moaned, then whispered a word of power into his palm, having to try twice because his voice shook too much during the first attempt. He slid his newly slicked fingers under Taako, circling the ring of muscles around his hole, then slipping one finger inside.

Taako let his head fall back and groaned, spreading himself for Kravitz.

"That's it," Taako sighed, "You take such good care of me, you know that?"

Kravitz whimpered, and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but clamped it shut again.

"Talk to me," Taako urged as he rolled his hips into Kravitz's finger, "Don't hold back."

"Am I..." Kravitz trailed off, losing focus, concentrating on working inside Taako. He slid in another finger before he managed to choke out, "Am I a good mate?"

Kravitz had never referred to either of them as mates before. Part of the "scene," then. Taako was game.

"Yes," Taako said, his voice hitching up at the end as Kravitz curled his fingers, "You're- you're so good, baby. You're so good to me."

"Taako," Kravitz moaned, his free hand sliding down to stroke at his own quickly hardening cock, "I... I love you so much. You're... the perfect mate, Taako. I love you."

"I... love you too," Taako gasped, "Now, are you gonna fuck me or what?"

" _Fuck_." Kravitz withdrew his fingers and murmured another spell, slicking his cock. "Fuck, Taako. I want you so bad."

Taako answered by lifting his hips and hooking his legs around Kravitz, pulling him closer. Kravitz slid his arms under his knees, holding him up as he positioned himself.

Kravitz entered him slowly, moaning, his feathers ruffling as his whole body shuddered. He didn't stop until he was all the way inside, holding Taako's gaze, lips parted slightly.

"Are you... are you ready?" Kravitz asked, clearly exerting an incredible amount of willpower to keep himself still.

"Yeah," Taako assured him, becoming impatient, "You don't gotta go easy on me either." He rocked his hips for emphasis as he whispered, " _Take me._ "

Kravitz did not need any more encouragement. He slid out and back in, finding a rhythm that quickly sped up as he began to lose himself to his need. He leaned forward and kissed Taako, tongue pressing urgently into his mouth, sloppy and desperate and _hot_.

Kravitz's wings stretched forward and formed a canopy over Taako, narrowing his vision to nothing but the man on top of him, eyes wild as he slammed into him again and again, sending jolts of pleasure through him.

"Touch me," Taako panted, aching with need.

Kravitz obeyed immediately, clasping a hand around Taako's cock and stroking firmly, earning himself a pleasured gasp. Taako was completely surrounded by Kravitz, his wings and his hand and his cock, and he let the feeling overwhelm him.

" _Krav,_ " he moaned, "Krav, baby, you're- you're the best fucking, the best mate ever, you're so-"

His sentence broke off into a gasp as he came, his back arching as he jerked his hips into Kravitz's touch. He heard a groan and felt Kravitz come inside him seconds later, face buried in Taako's shoulder.

Kravitz pulled out and collapsed next to Taako, panting heavily with unnecessary breaths. He pulled Taako close, wrapping both arms around him and draping a wing over him.

Taako grimaced. "Wash first, cuddle after."

Kravitz mumbled and waved a hand, magically clearing away any residual fluids. Taako would have liked a nice shower, but Kravitz looked so content to stay curled up in his blanket nest that he didn't have the heart to pull away from him.

Instead, he used long fingers to smooth down Kravitz's chest feathers, and Kravitz gave him a truly beautiful smile in response, eyes heavy and brimming with affection.

"Taako," Kravitz said with a wistful sigh, "I've never... I've never shared that experience with anyone before." He scooted closer so he could press his forehead against Taako's. "Thank you."

Taako laughed, still breathless. "Never? Aren't you like a billion?"

Kravitz chuckled. "Not even close. And it's not something I've really... dealt with much since I died. I think spending so much time around mortals is awakening some parts of me I thought long gone."

"Hmm." Taako looked him over, then smiled. "I think I could get used to it. But we're going to have to set some ground rules about which of my clothes you can use to make your fuck nest. I think I saw one of my nice skirts in here somewhere."

Kravitz smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry love, I really shouldn't have used your stuff without your knowledge. I'll get it all professionally cleaned, and I promise it won't happen again."

Taako smiled and pressed his face into Kravitz's soft chest feathers. "You really are the best mate."

Kravitz curled himself around Taako and sighed happily. "You deserve no less."


End file.
